


Take a Hint

by RachelLyseBrook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Gets a Hug, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Bashing, Gen, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelLyseBrook/pseuds/RachelLyseBrook
Summary: Adrien has had enough with this girl making him uncomfortable. During a grueling photoshoot and at school the following day, he tells Lila to back off.Was that the right idea? Maybe, maybe not. But he has words for his father regarding his little spy.Inspired by Take a Hint by Victorious Cast.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 66
Kudos: 526





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first story here on AO3, so please excuse any formating errors. I'm still learning the ropes here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photoshoot goes wrong and Adrien meets up with Kagami for a date.

Adrien had put up with a lot in his life. Being a model wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, after all. From the weather for outdoor shoots or lighting for indoor ones, demanding photographers, anxious stylists, meal plans, weird hours, his absent but somehow omniscient Father, and difficult models, photoshoots could go from very good to downright awful pretty quickly.

But no one he had ever worked with was as grating as Lila Rossi.

He could put up with his father's expectations, Vincent's odd use of spaghetti metaphors to get him to pose right, makeup caked on his face, pounds of hairspray, and itchy clothing without thinking twice. But the way Lila practically rubbed herself all over him during joint shoots left the blonde unnerved and enraged. Vincent had let it slide the first handful of times she had joined them at their shoots per his father (or Nathalie's instructions), but today it seemed to be getting on the male Italian as much as it was on the young Frenchman. 

Adrien's sharp hearing picked up the rather colorful curse that escaped the photographer's lips. It was low enough that the blonde was sure Lila didn't hear it since she didn't stiffen or blink….but then she smiled.

The smile that sent ugly shivers down his spine. 

He _hated_ that look. He'd seen I once before right before an akuma. And he didn't want to deal with another Volpina or Chameleon. 

Although going a few rounds with her might be therapeutic.

 _No. Bad, Agreste. We don't beat up akumas._ He scolded himself for the very Plagg-like idea that had crossed his mind. 

“Vincent, can we take a break?” Adrien called out, hoping to diffuse his photographer before a purple butterfly came looking for the frustrated man. 

The balding man shot a look at Adrien before taking a huffy breath. “Sure. Be back here in ten minutes. We are already behind.”

The blonde pulled himself free of the girl draped over him and walked resolutely towards a small table that had been set up for them with paper cups of water for them. Taking one, he downed the contents quickly before refilling it and grabbing another cup. He filled it carefully and looked behind him before turning around. He didn’t want Lila sneaking up on him today, and if she tried he’d probably flip her over his shoulder. 

He had been jumpier of late and he could feel another headache coming. Miracle Queen, while weeks ago, had taken a lot out of him, and he had taken on extra patrols to give Ladybug a break. She was stressed out as it was, he didn’t want to add more to that.

And if avoiding an akumatization helped keep her less stressed, he’d move heaven and earth to do so. 

Carefully, he carried the cup towards the frustrated photographer. He carefully cleared his throat to get the other man’s attention, not wanting to get any of the precious liquid on the equipment. 

Vincent looked up at him, his eyes blazing before rapidly cooling. “Grazie, Adrien.” The older man reached out to take the cup and downed it quickly before tossing the empty cup into the nearby trash bin.

“Prego.” Adrien replied kindly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wish this shoot was easier for you.”

“I don’t understand how she is Gabriel’s muse.” Vincent mumbled, almost conspiratorial. “I thought _you_ were his muse. He uses you for every male line and they always match your complexion, personality, everything. The female line was always inspired by Emilie… And it’s kind of...how do you say...creepy for a grown man to consider a young teenager as a muse?”

Adrien raised a brow at that. It was something he had not really had time to think about. How exactly had Lila become Gabriel’s muse? Or was it another convoluted lie concocted by the brunette? No, he thought. There must be some truth to it since Father allowed these joint shoots to continue and even actively made sure they were scheduled to reduce Adrien’s time with his friends.

Before Miracle Queen, Adrien didn’t think twice about it, because he was doing this to protect his friends, Nathalie, and Gorilla. By being Lila’s friend, she had promised to back off, especially with Marinette and Kagami.

But even that didn’t seem genuine. There were small moments at school or when she would arrive unexpectedly at his home that set him on edge. He knew Lila was dangerous. How dangerous remained to be seen (except for in her akumatized forms of course), and Adrien loathed the day when they would come out.

And the bruises on his arms…

That was beside the point. Scars of war. For every bruise he had, his friends had one less.

Right?

“For the love of....” Vincent practically spat. “She shouldn’t be so...sensual with you. This is for a teens everyday clothing line. I have half a mind of taking these shots straight to your father himself…” The photographer seems to remember himself in that moment. "I'm sorry, Adrien. I shouldn’t be ranting about work to you. Very unprofessional.”

Adrien nodded, understandingly. “No worries, Vincent. Venting is good.”

The photographer still wasn’t at his spaghetti self, but it was better than the rage that had flowed off of him minutes before. And that would definitely deter any butterflies.

At least for now.

Taking a breath, Adrien went to find his model partner so they could maybe get this shoot done before dinner time. He had a date with Kagami that evening and then patrol after. Any moment he could squeeze in to finish homework was a godsend. 

And almost ran square into Lila. 

_Speak of the devil indeed._

“Lila. Ready to finish up this shoot?” He said, his neutral mask already firmly affixed to his face. He was sure she hadn’t heard Vincent, but he’d rather not give anything away.

She practically purred at him, her long nailed fingers reaching out towards his arm, ready to dig deeper bruises into it. “Eager to get rid of me, Adrien?”

Years of practicing not showing his true feelings came in handy in that moment. Internally, he rolled his eyes and gagged. Outwardly, he let the model smile slide on his lips. “I’m a busy man these days.”

That wasn’t what she wanted to hear, based off of how deep she dug her nails into his arm. 

“I’d appreciate it if you’d let me go,” He said firmly and slowly. “I’m sure my father wouldn’t like my arm covered in bruises for the staff to see.”

She sneered at that. “I’d gladly give him a good reason. Especially if you plan on seeing that fencer girl that your father isn’t too keen on.”

“My father already knows she is on my schedule tonight,” the blonde replied tonelessly. “It was planned in advance by Kagami’s mother and I highly doubt my father would want to insult such a prestigious woman by cancelling my arrival due to a photoshoot that should have been done hours ago.”

 _Take a hint, Rossi._ He internally scowled.

Her eyes blazed. “I don’t appreciate your tone.”

 _Danger._ His brain screamed. He could almost see Marinette with a fresh target on her head.

He attempted to pull his arm free as gently as possible. “Let’s get this over with.” And with that he turned and walked towards the shoot area.

~~~~~

When Adrien arrived back at home, he was greeted by his Father standing at the top of the stairs.

_Great. The power move is back._

“Good evening, Père.” The young blonde stood resolute at the base of the stairs. It was ridiculous that they played these games, and it wasn’t until recently that he had even really noticed that they were games. Being around Mr. Dupain (even in the disaster situation that was Weredad) and Alya’s dad had shown him that these kinds of moments weren’t normal. 

“Adrien.” Gabriel Agreste’s voice boomed down, echoing off of the marble, adding to the power effect. "Explain why your photoshoot took so long."

"Honestly, Père, your new muse." Adrien's voice was as cold as his father's. "She would not work with the staff that we have used for years and refused to pose as directed. Vincent has the photos and Marie will happily give her account regarding styling if you desire proof."

Gabriel's expression didn't change. Nothing changed. And regardless of how quiet it was, Adrien refused to move or be swayed into taking blame. He met his father's stare with a blank face of his own. Pure indifference was a hard mask to come by, but after today it was almost like second nature. Gabriel only appeared when something wasn't up to his standards.

_And he should know that Lila isn't._

The standoff continued for what felt like minutes. Before Adrien finally spoke again. 

"I have homework to finish before preparing for my meeting with Kagami and Tsurugi-sama." Adrien kept his tone neutral. "If that is all, Père."

Another pause before Gabriel finally moved. "Have a good evening." The fashion mogul dismissed him. 

Plagg was wiggling in the inner pocket of Adrien's shirt, but the blonde ignored him until they were securely in his bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he held open his shirt and allowed the kwami out. A second later he chuckled a piece of Camembert at the floating black cat. 

Plagg swallowed said piece of cheese whole before looking at his Chosen. "That was...interesting."

Adrien shrugged as he pulled off his over shirt and snapped a few quick pictures of the fresh bruising on his arm. If only to have some evidence that he had them prior to his date with Kagami should his father interrogate him on the bruises later. 

The fact that he had to have timestamped evidence bothered the young blonde. Sure, he wouldn't expect his father to believe him without some kind of evidence, but to not even consider that his son may be telling the truth without it was... frustrating. 

He made sure to save the pictures to two cloud accounts for safe keeping and walked to the bathroom. He needed to get the makeup and hairspray off of him before he could focus on his homework. Good thing there wasn't much. 

"Kid...are you okay?"

Adrien pulled out the tub of cold cream and smeared it liberally on his face. "I'm practically waiting for an akuma to appear. Pretty sure I ticked Lila off at the shoot. So much for the high road."

Plagg laughed outright at that.

The blonde glared good-naturedly before washing off the white cream. 

~~~~

Adrien had made it to his date with Kagami and her mother with minutes to spare, which had made his rather meh day pretty great. It was good to spend time with his girlfriend, even if they were under the watchful ear of her mother. 

Tsurugi-sama was in a good mood and had allowed the two teens a bit of freedom by giving them time to go to André's Ice cream cart. They took advantage of the freedom and enjoyed a single cone together cuddled close on a bench, watching as the sun set and the stars poked out of the twilight sky. It was relaxing. 

"What has been bothering you, Adrien?" Kagami whispered as she took another small scoop of the orange gelato. 

The blonde pursed his lips just a bit as he scooped a bit of mint ice cream for himself. His girlfriend was perceptive as always and he knew that she was being patient with him, which he appreciated. "My photoshoot today went long."

"Rossi?" Her tone was carefully neutral, but Adrien knew how she felt about his Italian classmate. Oni-Chan had expressed that much.

Adrien nodded. "I had to tell her to back off again today. You'd think she'd take a hint since we are dating publicly now."

Kagami's expression was torn. She had a light pink blush on her cheeks but her brows were furrowed. "Your father really shouldn't be putting the two of you in joint shoots. If only for the sake of your reputation. I doubt I need to remind you about how tabloids are."

Adrien let out a low growl. It wasn't Chat like persay, but it was feral enough to convey his displeasure. "Maybe he needs to be reminded of that."

The Asian girl smirked at that, before she leaned in and placed a small kiss on the blonde's cheek. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Now it was Adrien's turn to blush. Genuine affection was something new to him, and while it was obvious that Kagami wanted more from him, he thrived off of these tender moments.

He turned to face her. "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school the next day, Adrien creates a scene and decides to run with it. 
> 
> And Marinette makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a lot of shipping in this story. Adrigami last chapter was as close as I'm getting to that in this work. With the way season 3 ended, I honestly would believe that Adrien would want to give a relationship with Kagami a shot. 
> 
> And Mari...holy crap is she going to have a lot on her plate come the next season. And based off of the stress from the finale she was showing, that isn't going away anytime soon. 
> 
> Hope that clears up some things. 
> 
> Again, please excuse any formating issues. I'm learning still. Enjoy!

Adrien truly loved school and the measure of freedom it provided.

But today, school was grating his already screaming nerves. 

Lila was all over him, again, regardless of his many times he told her to stop (both in confidence and in public), going as far as to pry himself from her grip several times. What was worse was his friends' response to her behavior. Alya almost seemed to be _encouraging_ the Italian and Nino seemed torn, but wasn't actively stopping either of the girls. 

He was grateful Marinette wasn't there to witness most of these moments. His raven haired friend had looked so stressed out that morning and he knew that if she saw just how bad it was getting with Lila that she'd lose it, promise of the high road or not. With Kagami at her side, the two Asian girls were a force to be reckoned with.

Adrien had only recently realized just how much he enjoyed the ravenette's company, especially after rebelling with her and Kagami at the Bourgeois' wedding anniversary weeks before. The three of them had a blast and even though their time together had an unusual ending at André's ice cream cart, it was one of Adrien's favorite memories. 

There was, however, an air of finality over _something_ had hung between the blonde boy and pigtailed girl after visiting André, one he hadn't really dared to delve into lest he find that Marinette no longer…

_No longer what?_

Adrien was brought back to the present by a painful squeeze on his arm. Yelping, he jumped from his chair at the lunch table, wrenching his arm free from the hands that grabbed it mercilessly. 

His eyes blazed at Lila, letting the amount of how through he was with her rest plainly on his face. "I said to STOP THAT, LILA!"

The lunch room went silent. 

_Great. I'm making a scene._

_Might as well make the most of it. I'm tired of these games._

His eyes caught Aurore Beauréal who had her phone out. The weather girl seemed to know what he was wanting and nodded.

He focused on Lila's olive colored eyes, his fury unabated. "How many times do I need to tell you to stop before you take me seriously?"

"I-I don't understand, Adrien. I was just trying to get your attention."

"By leaving bruises?" The blonde asked, taking off his over shirt to reveal the arm she had been grasping. He winced at the red and purplish marks on his arm. Oh, and fresh scratches too?

Wonderful. His father was going to be _pissed_. 

"Those aren't from me! I would never grab you so harshly! They are probably from Kagami." There was a look in her eyes, making a _suggestion_ that something deeper was going on between the couple. 

That was the wrong thing to say.

Adrien was almost surprised at his own wrath. "I haven't seen Kagami all day and these are _fresh._ The only one who has touched me today is _you._ "

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mireille Caquet get out of her seat near Aurore and head towards M. Damocles' office. Not too much father, Chloe had leaned over to Sabrina. The redhead pulled out her phone and began texting furiously. 

"But I could have sworn Marinette grab that arm this morning when she needed to ask you something?" Lila replied, her voice saying innocent, but her eyes said coy.

Adrien looked slightly behind the olive eyed Italian to Alix who sat not too far away. Under better circumstances, he would have asked Alya. But Alya had only known Marinette as long as he had. Alix, on the other hand, had known Marinette for years and was mostly neutral in at least this argument. "Alix. How long were Marinette's nails this morning?"

The pink haired girl didn't even flinch at being put on the spot. "Mari keeps her nails pretty short as a rule so she doesn't accidently pull fabric the wrong way or destroy fresh embroidery. Definitely not long enough to cause cuts like that unless she were to have the grip of an Amazonian. Bruising too. She doesn't go around gripping people's arms with death grips."

Adrien lifted a brow at that but thanked her none-the-less. 

"What is going on here?" M. Damocles' voice called as he approached. 

Adrien jumped on the headmaster's arrival immediately. "M. Damocles, I would like to speak with you on an urgent matter regarding a classmate. I don't feel safe discussing it here. Can Aurore and I come to your office?"

The man's owl like eyes blinked, taking in the distressed model. "Absolutely, M. Agreste. Mlle Beauréal, will you come with us?"

The blonde weather girl was at the model's side in a matter of seconds. "Yes, I'm ready."

The trio left the quiet lunch room, leaving two bispecled classmates to wonder what the heck just happened.

~~~~~

News of the usually calm and collected Adrien Agreste losing his cool spread like wildfire among the students and teachers of Collége Françoise Dupont. Rumors abounded ranging from a lover's quarell gone wrong to a fight with bruises.

But one thing was for sure when Mme. Bustier's class reconvened at the end of the lunch: something had gone down between their Sunshine friend and Ladybug's best friend. Something big.

Marinette looked around the class when she returned from eating at home, wondering about the state of her friends and classmates. Nino had his head on the desk, his hat beside him in a sign of distress, Alya was furiously typing on her phone, and everyone was in some kind of state of unease. 

The ravenette hurried to her seat beside Alya. "What did I miss?"

The auburn haired girl looked the noir girl square in the eye. "How long have Adrien and Kagami been dating?" 

Marinette was startled by the ferocity in Alya's voice, but answered honestly. "They've been interested in each other since Adrien invited Luka and I to join them at the skating rink several months or so ago. I believe they made it official right after Miracle Queen."

The deer in the headlights look on Alya's face would have been funny if not for the punch to the gut her question had been. Voicing that Adrien was off the market and had been for a while was hard for Marinette, but she had made her choice at André's and she was going to stick with it. 

Luka understood and wasn't pushing her for anything she couldn't give, even if she wasn't sure what she could give to the blue haired guitarist. He deserved more than second place after all.

As did Chat Noir.

_I should focus on being a better friend with others before looking for deeper relationships._ She had and continued to tell herself. With the weight of Guardianship pressing on her, and compounded with all of her other responsibilities, Mari didn't have time or energy for romance, even if her heart still ached for her blonde friend. 

"Girl...why didn't you tell me?"

Pushing aside her pain, Marinette smiled at her best friend. "At first, Adrien and Kagami wanted to keep it under wraps. Their parents are pretty stricted after all, and they wanted some freedom to discover just who they wanted to be. Then Oni-Chan happened...and well, that kinda let the cat out of the bag.

Alya winced as if physically struck. "Mari…"

"It's okay. I um...really tried to stop pursuing him after that. I think the last thing was the hat I wanted to give him for his fifth name's day." She was rambling at this point, but Marinette couldn't stop the words that rushed from her lips. "And Kagami and I have become good friends, actually! The three of us had a blast at Mayor and Mme. Bourgeois' Anniversary party. I'm happy they want to be my friend."

Her voice broke by the end of her rapid fire speech, bringing her back to reality. Her vision swam with unshed tears. She cleared her throat just as Mme. Bustier returned and raised her hand quickly, catching the red haired woman's attention. "May I go see the nurse? I don't feel well."

The teacher took in the room and the raven haired girl before quickly writing up a slip for her to take to the nurse. Lila suddenly appeared in front of Mme. Bustier and took the slip. 

"I can escort her," the Italian's voice was drenched in compassion. "She looks really distressed!"

"Actually, Lila." The teacher took back the slip, her expression gentle but neutral. "M. Damocles has asked for you to come to his office immediately. Ivan," she addressed the gentle giant. "Would you please escort Lila _directly_ to M. Damocles' office?" The gentle giant of the class nodded and Mme. Bustier turned towards Sabrina. "Sabrina, could you please take Marinette to the nurse and stay with her if needed?"

The strangeness of the request was not lost on Marinette as she tried to compose herself. She gathered her backpack and purse before taking Sabrina's arm as the red haired girl looked concerned. She tried to smile, but based off of the other girl's face, it didn't look reassuring. 

_I need to calm down or I will be akuma bait…_

_And they can probably all sense that._

Sabrina carefully escorted her from the room.

~~~~~~~

The school nurse was a kindly woman named Mme. Blanchet. Her graying dark hair was always twisted into a professional bun and her green eyes were sharp behind her rounded glasses. 

Those green eyes took in the sight of the two girls before her as they entered her office. The dark haired girl was obviously the one in need of attention as she was leaning on the redhead and her face was splotchy as if she had been crying. 

Mme. Blanchet approached the young ladies and greeted the black haired girl softly, leading her to one of the small cots and asking the red head to dim the lights. Once the girl was laid comfortably, the nurse instructed the redhead - who identified herself as Sabrina - to get a cup of water for her classmate.

When Sabrina stepped away, Mme. Blanchet turned to her patient. "Now dear, what is your name?"

"M-Marinette." The girl said thickly, swallowing hard against tears, the nurse assumed.

Mme. Blanchet smiled kindly. "What brings you to my office, Marinette?"

The dark haired girl rubbed her chest. "I'm...overwhelmed and--" a sob cut her statement short. "I-I don't want to be b-butterfly bait…"

The green eyes flared as she internally cursed Papillon for preying on people simply having emotions. She quickly calmed herself and began breathing in a deep and exaggerated fashion. "Breathe with me, Marinette. I'll help you."

Marinette soon followed suit and her sob-filled breaths soon lessened to steady breathing...and then into sleep. 

_She must have been very exhausted! Poor dear. I should contact her parents if she doesn't wake before the next class._ Mme. Blanchet thought as she placed a blanket over Marinette. She soon dismissed Sabrina back to class.

She had just turned on some soothing music to fill the dimmed room when a knock came to her door. Straightening her glasses, the woman opened the door and was greeted by Armand D'Argencourt and a male student. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. Come in." She gestured for the two to follow her. She watched the blonde student, who was most likely her patient and guided him to her second cot. "How can I help you?"

The blonde bit his lip for a moment, meeting M. D'Argencourt's gaze before responding. "I...I think I'm being sexually harassed by another student."

The nurse hardly blinked at that, reaching for a small notepad in her pocket. "I have another student here, who is sleeping on the cot behind me. Did you want to continue this conversation in a more private location?"

The blonde's green eyes looked over her shoulder, worry fading to recognition and his shoulders relaxed when he saw Marinette. He shook his head. "She's a trusted friend, if she hears that's fine."

Mme. Blanchet nodded. "Alright. Do you want to give your name for this report? It will be confidential and only shared at your request."

"Will...will it go to my father?" The boy asked timidly, fiddling with a ring on his right hand.

"Only if you want me to send it to him."

"I don't. Not right now."

"Alright," Mme. Blanchet gave the boy a kind smile. "Let's start at the beginning. When did all of this start?"

No one noticed the two kwami that snuck out of their Chosen's bags to keep watch for akumas.

~~~~~~

Speaking with Mme. Blanchet and M. D'Argencourt was liberating for Adrien. Both of them confirmed that Lila's behavior was not normal and that he had every right to not put up with it. 

It felt wonderful to be validated. 

Adrien laid comfortably on the cot he had been offered and had been told that he was welcome to stay there until the next period. He had his phone out and had sent a message to Kagami letting her know that he was in the nurse's office and that he had had a confrontation with Lila. He quickly reassured her that he was fine, only a few bruises, and would be fit for fencing that afternoon. 

From: Kagami

_I'm glad you are well. Tell me all about it later?_

From: Adrien

_Absolutely._

He placed his phone on his chest and closed his eyes when he heard Marinette shift on her cot. Assuming she might be waking up, he kept his eyes closed and allowed his thoughts to wander. 

At least until he heard his friend mumble a strange phrase.

_"Chat...you're...Blanc."_

Her words were so drenched in sadness and distress that Adrien found himself sitting upright and staring at his friend. She was dreaming of...him?

Just as suddenly, she rocketed into an upright position, a scream tearing through her lips. " _CHAT!"_

Mme. Blanchet was there a second later. Her hands gently resting on Marinette's shoulders, mummering gentle words of reassurance to the noir haired girl. Adrien could only stare, unsure of what he could conceivably do. 

_She has nightmares about Chat Noir? Why? What happened? Did I do something to her? Besides Weredad… Chat hasn't visited her, and certainly there has been no Blanc chat...so what is going on?_

Adrien forced himself to shut those thoughts down. It was most likely just a nightmare. They all had them these days. Akumas were a part of daily life in Paris now...and to say they weren't traumatizing would be a lie.

Seeing as there was no way he could help his friend by sitting on his cot, the blonde teen carefully got down and headed to the water fountain. He got himself two cups and filled them before walking back over to his friend. He sipped on his own cup as he held out the other to the nurse. 

She smiled warmly before taking the cup and passing it to Marinette, who was mostly hidden from Adrien. Probably for the best. He was sure Mari would be embarrassed if she knew he was there and had heard her. Turning, he sat back down on the other cot and pulled out his headphones. Plugging into his phone he played one of Jagged Stone's most recent songs loud enough that he couldn't hear the conversation taking place feet from him but low enough that they couldn't hear it outright. He had no right to Marinette's privacy and would only ask if she was alright later when she was calm and knew he was there.

Maybe four songs later, Mme. Blanchet touched his arm. He paused the music and pulled out the earbuds. "Sorry. I didn't want to listen in."

The nurse smiled warmly. "That's alright, son. But the bell just rang and you should probably get to your next class."

Adrien thanked her and grabbed his belongings before joining Marinette who waited in the doorway. 

Blue met green and Adrien smiled warmly at Marinette. "Hi, Mari. Are you feeling better?"

"H-hi Adrien." She stuttered with a smile. "Yes, I'm feeling much better. How are you?"

"Much better. What class are you off too?" 

"Physics, but I have to stop by my locker first."

"I'll walk with you, if that's okay?"

Marinette's blue eyes blinked at that. "Um...sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Adrien...talk. Adrien confronts his father about some rather concerning things he's found. 
> 
> Alya gets a clue.
> 
> And Ladybug hangs out with Chat Noir.

When Adrien returned to the mansion, he was surprised to not be greeted by his father at the door. Especially after the ruckus he had caused at lunch.

To be fair to himself, Lila did start it. He just finished it.

Clutching his bag tightly, he headed towards his room.

He was almost to the door when Nathalie appeared. "Adrien. Your father will speak with you at dinner about today."

"Alright." He replied almost dejectedly, bracing for a scolding. He had about 2 hours to prepare his defense.

Good thing he had proof and his story straight.

After placing his satchel down, Plagg made an appearance. The black cat floated over to Adrien and sat in his hair, purring lightly as the teen sat at his computer. He reached up to scratch his kwami lightly behind his ears before booting the wall of screens and his VPN.

"You did good today, kid." Plagg said suddenly.

Adrien felt a smile touch his face. "Thanks, Plagg."

~~~~~~

Dinner came faster than Adrien expected. Almost too soon, he was summoned to the dining room, and he grabbed his phone and a neat file of fresh papers on his way out. He had spent the better part of fifteen minutes organizing and reorganizing the information he had and going over how he would respond to questions from his father. 

He wasn't going to allow his father to just cast this aside. Not with witness statements and footage from the school's CCTV and Aurore.

His father needed to realize what was going on. 

He arrived to find Gabriel and Nathalie waiting. Gabriel was seated at the head like always and Nathalie stood at his side like the dutiful assistant she was. 

If Adrien didn't know any better, he would have thought he had walked into an interview or interrogation.

"Good evening, Pére, Nathalie. My apologies for keeping you waiting." He said, his tone neutral.

Nathalie nodded and gestured for Adrien to be seated in his usual seat. Adrien did as instructed, placing the file and his phone gently beside his plate. 

The silence was deafening. No one touched the food the cook brought out. No one moved and Adrien was sure he wasn't breathing before Gabriel finally spoke. "Explain to me why Nathalie received a call today saying you were involved in an...incident at school."

Adrien sat up straighter, looking his father unflinchingly in the eyes. Reminding himself that he was not at fault for what happened and that minimizing this wouldn't help matters, he began. 

"While at lunch today, Mlle. Lila Rossi grabbed my arm and pressed her nails deep into it, causing bruising, a few minor scratches, and me to yelp in pain. I was not expecting her touch as I was recalling my schedule for the rest of the day and focused on my meal." 

Nathalie's eyes widened slightly while his father didn't move. 

"This has happened at least once a day since she returned from her trip to Italy several months ago. I have told her in private and in the presence of other classmates and teachers to stop. After jumping up from my seat, I shouted at Mlle. Rossi to stop it and that I had told her that several times in the past. I removed my outer shirt to have a look at the marks she left. Her nails were sharp enough to draw blood.

"She attempted to deflect, saying that the marks must have come from another source. She blamed Kagami, who I had not seen since the night before. After our confrontation, I was examined by both M. Armand D'Argencourt and Mme. Blanchet, the school nurse, who confirmed that these injuries were fresh, less than 2 hours old. During the confrontation, however, I verbally confirmed that I had not seen Kagami since yesterday. Mlle. Rossi then suggested they could have been caused by Mlle. Marinette Dupain-Chang, who was not present to defend herself. I asked Mlle. Alix Kubdel, another classmate, to confirm the state of Mlle. Dupain-Chang's nails from that morning, which put to doubt that her hands had done the damage. At that point, M. Damocles arrived and I asked to speak with him in his office regarding this. 

"M. Damocles has formally opened an investigation into Mlle. Rossi's behavior towards me. She has been put on suspension until an outside investigation has occurred. Since I am of age of consent, Officer Raincomprix interviewed me and consulted me regarding criminal charges for sexual harassment or a protection order. I am considering it, especially due to events at photoshoots, where she has been more...handsy. Petting and stroking me as well as pressing herself against me. The staff would tell her to knock it off, but she was very unprofessional and uncooperative with them in their corrections. The raw film from those shoots shows that clearly."

Adrien finished his speech without looking away from his father. He sat tall, chin up, no fear or hesitation. He didn't give Gabriel or Nathalie details on what body would be investigating the matter at school, mostly because he didn't know himself, but he couldn't be sure that they wouldn't attempt to interfere.

"Why was I not informed of this occurring at photoshoots?" Gabriel finally asked. 

Two hours ago, this question would have sent Adrien into a spiral of confusion. 

But that was before he had done some research.

Without missing a beat, Adrien replied without mercy. "You saw the raw photos Vincent and Guissepie would send to you, Père. Every shoot the photographers and shoot manager would reel her in as much as they could, but the evidence is still in those shots. Since you never corrected or fired her, they couldn't do much else, especially when their emails were ignored."

Finally, his father twitched. "Ignored?"

Adrien held up the file beside him. "I took the liberty of contacting Vincent, Guissepie, Marie, Henry, and the rest of the shoot staff, that has been to any shoot with Mlle. Rossi, as well as getting an email from my bodyguard. Each one of them sent Nathalie concerning emails months ago regarding her concerning and difficult behavior. I have copies with the date and time stamp of each email as well as the response. Which is a standard response, and I quote," Adrien opened the file to the first page and read. "'Thank you for your concern. We at _Gabriel_ do everything we can to protect our models and staff. We will look into the matter and contact you if more information is needed.'"

Silence reigned. Emboldened by his speeches, Adrien began to eat his dinner. He ate quietly as he didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't want to be rude to the chef who had made the meal. It hadn't cooled too much and was delicious. 

He wasn't sure which of his guardians had dropped the ball here. But he wasn't going to let this slide anymore.

Kagami had said he shouldn't. And Marinette would be furious if she knew.

"I made it clear to you before you went to school that these kind of people are out there and they would take advantage of you." Gabriel stated coldly.

Adrien felt his Chat show slightly as he lifted an eyebrow. "But I'm not the one who let her on the sets and spy on your son."

You could have heard a pin drop. If the previous silences were uncomfortable, this one was stifling. 

"What?" His father didn't stutter or give a vocal cue, but his eyebrow twitched. 

"I know you have her spying on me at school. I've known for several weeks now. How else could you know what I've been doing in school before I get home and _tell you myself._ " Indignation soaks his voice and he pulls back. Cool and collected is what he needs to be. He took a breath before continuing. "If you really wanted to know how I'm doing in school and outside of the house, you don't need to send a spy. I'd be more than happy to tell you about my life. I've been waiting right here for months to do so." 

_But you've been busy. I have to schedule with Nathalie in order to see you. And if you knew me, you'd know I wouldn't_ dare _do something to risk the company or your reputation._ He doesn't add that though, as much as he wants to. His father had decided to play power games with his son rather than just be a father.

"I've been around other models, socialites, upper class, and paparazzi since the beginning. You and Meré taught me how to look at people and see if they are good or not, for business or for friendship."

_Why don't you trust me?_

The unspoken question sits uncomfortable in Adrien's throat and he drank from his cup to swallow it away. He carefully set his utensils in the universal sign for he was finished with his plate. "Any further questions, Peré?"

There are only a few heartbeats of silence this time. "You know I would do anything for your benefit and safety, right?"

Adrien doesn't commit to an answer, because frankly he's not sure. So he clears his throat instead. "I have homework to attend to and then will turn in for the night. If that is all, I bid you goodnight, Peré, Nathalie."

There are few times when Adrien felt proud of himself, and as he walked away from the table to his room, he felt that pride surge.

Until he reached his room, walked over to his too big bed…and completely crumpled, crying quietly into his pillow as the weight of the day crushed him.

And he grieved the loss of trust in his father.

~~~~~

Alya stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, her mind running through everything that had happened that day, feeling like she was missing a massive puzzle piece to everything going on with her friends.

Lila had sworn up, down, and sideways that she and Adrien were in a secret relationship and didn't want to make it public because Adrien wanted to protect her from the paparazzi and the spotlight. That kind of matched Adrien's sunshine disposition. He was very protective of those he cared about, as his behavior towards Chloe expressed.

And Lila had been told not to tell Adrien she knew. It was _secret_ for a reason after all.

So why was Adrien so...uncomfortable when his supposed secret girlfriend held onto his arm? 

Alya could now answer that: Lila had been gripping him hard enough to bruise him. 

And that he wasn't in a relationship with her. He and _Kagami_ were dating. 

The signs had been there. The two of them coming to functions together after sneaking away, the two of them enjoying an ice cream cone together after Miracle Queen. Heck even the way they looked at each other! It was obvious to anyone paying attention.

And Alya hadn't been.

She had taken what Lila said at face value without confirming it. Without verifying it. Without _doing her research._

Groaning, the auburn haired girl sat up and picked up her phone. 

It was time she took her own damn advice and verified her source.

~~~~~

Sometime later, Plagg hissed in his Chosen's ear. "Kid. Kid. You need to get out of here. You've attracted three butterflies. You need to be with someone who can help."

Adrien lifted his head slowly, salt clinging to his face as he attempted to wipe the tears away. "W-What?"

"Call bakery girl! Or Ladybug! I'm not sure if your girlfriend can help, but maybe text her?"

Looking at the time, Adrien shook his head. He'd been crying for over an hour. "Kagami likely doesn't have her phone right now. Marinette was so stressed out earlier….I'm not sure if she's available. But I'll try Ladybug." He stood carefully. "Plagg, transform me."

Chat Noir leapt into the night, the warm air rushing past his tear stained face as he vaulted and helicoptered away from the Agreste Manor. Once he reached Notre Dame de Paris, he stopped and opened the communicator of his baton. Selecting Ladybug's rapid dial, he called.

It didn't ring, going right to her cheerful voicemail. _"You've reached Ladybug. Please leave a message."_

"Hey, LB. Um...I could really use a friend right now. I'm at Notre Dame if you are available. When you get this, please call me back. Thanks."

Ending the call, Chat sat on his haunches. Of course Ladybug wouldn't be out tonight. They had agreed that due to stress it would be better for her to only patrol on the weekends. And she transformed less often than he did even before becoming guardian, usually only for akumas and patrol.

Chat looked at the view before him, wishing he could delight in it tonight, but the ache in his chest stopped him. His father had sent a spy to watch him. His father and Nathalie had ignored reports from staff about potential harassment. 

_But why?_

What purpose would there be for Gabriel Agreste to continue to foster such an environment around Adrien? Couldn't a lawsuit or ASE involment come from ignoring this? 

_Did he simply not know?_

That was the most innocent of ideas. But maybe it wasn't the case. Every move Adrien made was heavily scrutinized by his father. There was no way he simply _didn't know_ what Lila had been doing.

Even if Lila had been feeding his father lies, the emails from half a dozen staff saying something was up was more than problematic. Gabriel would have a shit storm to deal with if that ever got out to the press.

And knowing his father, Gabriel wouldn't have such a thing happen.

_So why did he risk it? Why allow this situation to fester for as long as it had…_

_Unless...was he taking care of it behind closed doors?_

That thought trailed off as his cat ears picked up a familiar _zing_.

Ladybug landed near him quietly and the Cat themed hero stood to greet her. "Thanks for coming, Ladybug." He said with a cautious smile.

The pigtailed heroine smiled and held out a paper bag with a familiar symbol on it. "Of course, Chaton. I swung by and picked up some croissants. Tom and Sabine had pain au chocolat today."

Chat's mouth was watering as he opened the bag and pulled out one. "They make the best pastries in all of Paris." He sighed with stars in his eyes before taking a satisfying bite.

Ladybug laughed and sat down, patting the roof beside her for him to join. He did and they munched happily on several pastries in a happy silence.

Once Chat had his fill, Ladybug smiled gently at him. "So...what's up?"

Chat sighed and fell back on the roof, staring at the stars that twinkled above them. "It's about my civilian life, but I'll keep it as broad as possible." 

The red clad girl nodded, laying down beside him and urging him to continue. 

"For several months, there has been this girl in my class who's been really...touchy with me. She likes to grab my arm and her grip has left bruises, especially if I do something she doesn't like." He felt Ladybug stiffen. "Don't worry. I documented those moments. But I'm just really disappointed in my friends and my father. My best friend and his girlfriend either ignored this girl's behavior or actively encouraged her. I don't understand why. Especially since I've made it clear I'm not interested in her. Today really brought that to a head. 

"Now, I need you to know I'm pretty purr-pular outside of the mask, My Lady. I'm well known and have to maintain an image and reputation. Usually this means not causing a ruckus because it can lead to bad press. But today, I just…snapped. I couldn't take her touching me anymore. I caused a scene, told her off in front of our classmates, and made a report with the headmaster. 

"My father was displeased when I got home. He's made and acted on threats in the past to pull me from school for small things...so I expected I'd face that today.

"Dinner started off more like an interview or interrogation, but I had been given more time than usual to prepare my defense. I didn't hold back punches, especially when I found out that this girl has been acting as a spy for my father and that he had received reports about her from people who had observed us. And he did _nothing_ about any of it."

He was sure Ladybug had stopped breathing. Her hands were shaking with rage and her face was red. He reached out and touched her shoulder gently, comforting her.

" _What kind of father does that to his son?!_ " She seethed before taking a calming breath. "I have a friend who has a similar relationship with his father and we'll…after taking care of Papillon, you may have to stop me from taking out your father."

Her words warmed his heart and his cheeks. Adrien may be dating Kagami, but some part of his heart would always belong to the lady beside him, even if all she was willing to give him was friendship. "Thank you, My Lady."

Ladybug reached out and pulled her partner into a tight hug. "I'm always here for you, you know that right?"

Chat held her tight. "I know, My Lady. I...just you've been so busy and stressed...I didn't really want to add to that. If there is _anything_ I can do to help lighten the load with being the guardian, _please_ tell me, okay?"

Ladybug pulled away and smiled at him. "The same goes for you too, Kitty. If you are in trouble, please reach out. I can help you find a safe place or just listen like this if you need me." She placed her hand on his. "Its you and me against the world."

"Always, Ladybug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was honestly where I was going to end this story. I hope you have enjoyed. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I will make a sequel or an additional chapter for this at a later time. Depends on if inspiration strikes.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! You all are awesome!
> 
> And please know if you or someone you love is being harassed, please contact someone who can help: a hotline, a counselor, a trusted adult, the police. You don't have to suffer in silence.
> 
> <3


End file.
